


对颠茄毒性的争论，以及睡前一粒安眠药

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 阿托品的词源是颠茄。这种植物，虽然猫食用后会产生如痉挛、呕吐、迷走神经兴奋等症状，但对于大多数动物，如兔子等，食用后并不会中毒。





	对颠茄毒性的争论，以及睡前一粒安眠药

**Author's Note:**

> ytin only的场合  
一个嗑药车  
想体现出被调戏的yuto在迁就精神状态不太好的尾的感觉

阿托品的词源是颠茄。这种植物，虽然猫食用后会产生如痉挛、呕吐、迷走神经兴奋等症状，但对于大多数动物，如兔子等，食用后并不会中毒。

这一点都不公平。伊野尾与中岛十指交扣，摄影师在他们面前拍个不停，闪光灯和遮光板晃得中岛眼睛发酸，但职业素养让他强忍着不去揉眼睛。

有什么可不公平的。他反驳，况且你不是犬派的吗。

嘛，那狗吃了阿托品也会死的。

是中毒，不是死。中岛抓着无关紧要的点不放。眼睛愈发痛痒，他蹙着眉眨了眨睫毛。

伊野尾不语，稍稍踮起脚尖来凑到他跟前，于是他看到他陡然放大的脸庞。咔嚓。闪光灯。中岛终于闭上眼，耳边是摄影师和staff有点幸灾乐祸的暧昧笑声。

什么啊。他后退一步远离几乎快要贴到自己身上的伊野尾。

摄影师冲那个笑得贼兮兮的人比大拇指，很好哦inoo酱今天状态不错嘛。到底是什么啊！他抬高声音冲众人抱怨，不过闭眼一秒钟而已谁能来给我说明一下情况！

然而没人搭理他。staff说辛苦了今天的拍摄就到这里，伊野尾像小学生一样耶了一嗓子，飞快从他身边溜掉了。

拍摄中的小插曲像小猫爪子一样挠着中岛的心脏。后来，在某天不能说的某种off状态下，他突然想起这件事。当此之时伊野尾正跨坐在他腰上挨操，一边撸一边哼跑调的歌。

啊，想要亵渎你。他的歌声被顶得直打转。你这不是已经在做了吗。中岛拉开他自我满足的手，坦白从宽抗拒从严，那天你到底做什么了。

什么都没做——啊全国的yutti饭们对不起呜呜呜我跟你们喜欢的人上床了我真是个烂人，拜托，求你，我要射了。伊野尾神志不清地叽里呱啦，一会儿抱怨他走神一会儿又说什么yuto最棒了，中岛被他吵得头疼，翻身将人压在被子里。

突然变化的动作带来电流般的强烈刺激，伊野尾指甲抠进中岛手臂的肉里。快点回答问题。中岛声音带上一点委屈，又像是撒娇一样。伊野尾恍惚觉得回到了他们都还是小孩的时候，中岛还是个软乎乎的小团子，大家争着宠爱他。这份宠爱的结果是什么呢？伊野尾试图努力转动沉浸在欲望水缸里的大脑。结果出人意料，十年前的自己一定想不到，十年后他会每天都跟这个黏人的小团子一起睡觉。

睡觉！这可真是世界上最美好的事。虽然被认为总是一副睡不醒的样子也不是什么坏事，可伊野尾青睐的睡觉则内含着众多更引申的意味。比方说和大家都喜欢的中岛裕翔亲亲抱抱，以及做甚于亲亲抱抱过分很多倍的坏事。想到这里，他发出一点都不适合出现在爱豆身上的傻笑。伏在他身上不断挺进的中岛愣了一下，也跟着笑了。傻的吗你。他的眼睛笑得弯弯的，伸手用骨节分明的手指轻抚伊野尾的脸颊。啊，yutti的饭撒。他一边喘息一边假装出kyakya的尖叫。

中岛被他逗得笑到停不下来，深埋在他体内的坚硬性器随着笑意震颤。他们笑成一团。或许这可以被称之为轻松和甜蜜的事，因为在他们的生活中，轻松和甜蜜太少了。

眼泪和汗水混杂在一起都是苦涩的，但其实习惯就好，习惯只有总能从痛苦总找到点儿滋味来，然后活着也是一样。中岛说我们慢慢熬吧总有一天能把胆汁黄连一样的东西都熬光，伊野尾不赞同，他说那恐怕是要把我们的骨头都熬到渣都不剩才行。他整夜睡不着觉，服下褪黑素可新一天的太阳又升起来。何必呢，与其忍受失眠的苦恼不如来彻夜寻欢作乐。可中岛不行，他得睡觉。于是每当他拒绝掉伊野尾的求爱后，在工作场合对方就会莫名其妙开始阴阳怪调。中岛对此倍感心累，暗自感叹职场恋爱果然要不得。

笑够了，总算回忆起一直存在肚子里的话。中岛假装冷下脸手上略微施力扼住伊野尾的脖子，现在，回答问题。

偶尔粗暴一点我也很喜欢。对方不安分地扭腰，声音软得像棉花糖。

别这样，我要吐了。

……太没情调了。伊野尾痛心疾首，就不能让我装一下可爱吗。

不能，因为实在是太恶心了。他一边嘴硬一边为因对方刚才的神情而差点儿射出来的自己感到羞耻。不过针对前几日摄影之事继续争论下去，确实显得毫无意义。明明彼此都不在乎，他想。就算是在镜头前亲吻了自己也没什么紧要，营业而已，大家都会营业的。

身下伊野尾不住地抱怨，你少女情怀结束了没，要操快操操完我要睡觉。中岛气结，讲话这么直白到底是谁没情调，而且我信你就有鬼了这才做到哪就睡觉，睡什么觉，给我接着挨操。他俯下身去，用礼貌的营业方式亲吻对方的嘴唇。

但愿猫不会因此颠茄毒素而死，他没由来地想。

Fin.


End file.
